The Rain
by Angeisole
Summary: Instead of the rain being something that washed all her problems away, it had been washing it toward her and she decided that her love of rain was over. Toshiko Sato stepped out onto the ledge cursing her heeled boots, watching for the suspect
1. Rain, Ledges and high heeled boots

A/N: I haven't really done anything very long before, but seeing as I haven't published anything for you guys in a while I figured I should publish this. Also a quick apology for the lack of a new 'special occasions' chapter, I have no ideas! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, the rain or hospitals…

Toshiko Sato stopped in a large office on the third floor, the rain pattering heavily on the window. She had always loved the rain, there was something about it that was reassuring. It washed everything away, every moment, every emotion, every memory that she no longer wanted. But lately the rain had not been her friend. Instead of the rain being something that washed all her problems away, it had been washing it towards her and she decided that her love of rain was over. She clicked her Comms,

'Owen' Toshiko clicked the Comms again, impatiently, 'Owen'

'Yep, okay he's going out onto the ledge. I'm sorry; you're going to have to follow him'

'No problem Owen, I'll keep on the Comms, keep me posted' She took a deep breath. Today had been the wrong day for high heeled boots. She opened the window and stepped onto the third storey ledge. 'Any idea what it…he looks like?'

'Sorry Tosh, cheeky bugger's wiped everything', Owen talked, back tapping angrily at the computer. 'He forgot though to turn off my awesome heat scanner, I can tell you where he is.'

'Checked the CCTV of this building?' She asked stepping along the ledge which was unconvincingly less than a metre wide.

'He's good, shut 'em all down' He rammed his hands on the desk.

'How's Gwen?' She attempted to distract herself.

'Pregnant'

'Thankyou Captain Obvious', Tosh bit her lip stepping carefully along the wet ledges.

'I still don't know how you worked it out before her', he chuckled a little, 'or how she missed being three months'.

'I can't believe you didn't notice the mood swings', Tosh asked, her foot slipped a little and she screeched.

'You alright', he panicked, 'TOSH!'

'Yeah, just keep talking'.

'Uh...no, I can't make her take leave, she'll take a break at the end but I can't stop her from working till month 8.'

'Got 'im' ,Tosh said, the ledge balcony becoming smaller and smaller

'Take it slow Tosh, I will not have any injures.'

'Try my best, _Owen_' she said, unconvincingly before coming to a halt.

'Tosh. He's on the move get him'.

Tosh heard before running around the corner of the ledge she lost him stopping outside a window

'Sorry', came a deep voice from behind her, 'I…I'm just, not ready. I can't let it go, you see, this thing it…it takes over you, and I'm not ready to be caught', he clutched his hand on her throat 'I'm sorry, I really am'

She turned, a fist hit her and the hand around her throat tightened.

'Owen' she gasped as her legs fell over the edge.


	2. Hospitals

A/N: Thought I'd post the second chapter today as well, it's a short one so enjoy! Please review, reviews will determine whether I keep publishing!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Torchwood or any associated charcters nor do I own hospitals, because they are yucky :p

'Torchwood agent Doctor Toshiko Sato, broken arm, major spinal damage, dislocated shoulder, minor head wounds.' The Doctor yelled as the gurney was pushed through doors.

'Relatives?' Another Doctor in scrubs yelled to the nurse beside him

'Parents deceased, only child.' The nurse replied quickly 'Contact is Captain Jack Harkness, employer, notified.'

…………..

'Come on Jack' Owen yelled

'Owen I need reports, Gwen clear the roads, Ianto put your foot down' Jack yelled

'Gwen I need full access on all roads leading to St Mary's hospital' Ianto said slamming his foot down, Gwen nodded and got out a phone immediately ordering Andy about.

'Spinal injures, dislocated shoulder, broken arm, minor head wounds.' Owen told them as the SUV screeched to a halt out front of the hospital. They ran into the hospital Jack in front, the rest closing in behind

'Who are you looking for?' a young nurse asked smiling brightly

'Doctor Toshiko Sato' Gwen replied quickly

'Ah yes she's in critical I can only let in a Captain Jack Harkness.' She smiled as Jack stepped forward 'room 706' Jack ran down the hall his team following quickly after

'Only Mr Harkness' she attempted to stop them before Owen shoved a Torchwood ID in her face

'Torchwood agents Harper, Williams and Jones full access to all restricted areas' He yelled running up the stairs to room 706, they slowed down opening the door. Gwen ran directly to the door instantly bursting into tears. Ianto ran in having been distracted by the nurse and paperwork the door thudded shut after him

'Oh god'


	3. Listing injuries

A/N: So new chapter, thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! Hope you like the new chapter! Still in the hospital and unfortunately another short chapter, but I promise to publish the next one soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood, I just pretend I do, I will return them to RTD soon :p

Toshiko lay in the bed, her face as pale as the sheets. Bandages were wrapped around her arms and legs, another tightened firmly on her head a blood red stain contrasting the white, the last was wrapped tightly around her entire chest so tightly that it was a wonder she could sleep so comfortably. Ianto walked to Gwen wrapping his arms around her they held each other up. Owen held back tears daring to step toward the bed his legs collapsed by her bed, he held her hand to his head as if asking her to forgive him. Jack simply stood by the door as if hoping to be oblivious to the scene which was playing out in front of him. A doctor entered, he was a tall man with greying hair, he had his hands in his crisp white lab coat and a stethoscope hung around his neck. Owen knew this type, they were the ones who never got their hands dirty, they were the type who answered questions from distressed family members, Owen had done it and he knew that face.

"Hello I'm Doctor McPherson" He smiled unreassuringly shaking Jack's hand, Owen ignored greetings and began with questions.

"Have you been able to operate yet" Owen asked his hands on his hips, eyes still on Toshiko.

"At this point we will not be able to operate; it will be done as soon as possible." The doctor answered calmly his eyes looking briefly at Jack who stood uselessly at Owen's side.

"Tell me about the injures" Owen demanded the doctor's attention.

"Broken lower legs, minor fluids and spinal damage, two broken ribs, deep cut wounds on her back where she landed on glass and bruising." The doctor listed and Gwen went pale.

"Will she…" Owen struggled now pinching the bridge of his nose "Will she be able to recover to the point that she can walk again?"

"We aren't able to tell at the moment, with the surgery it could go either way, she could lose her ability to walk all together or she could be extremely lucky, even then she would need physiotherapy." The Doctor left after a bit of silence he took the hint, Gwen wiped the tears from her cheek harshly,

"We will find the thing that did this to her, and we will stop it"

"Not thing, man" Owen corrected quietly.

"A human did this?" Ianto asked his ears pricking up to find whatever information he could.

"I was talking to her, on the Comms" he mumbled walking with his head down to hold her hand on the opposite side of the bed to Gwen and Ianto, his voice was dark and rough they could hear him holding back every emotion possible. "I heard him, he said he was sorry, he just wasn't ready to be caught and then he let her go." He said splitting each word. His other hand was on his knee; with his fist clenched his knuckles were going white.

"I will find him and I will kill him" He growled.


	4. Got him

A/N: Hello!! Hope you are enjoying them! Please review! Reviews, make me happy!

Disclaimer: If I had a funny disclaimer to put here saying that I do not own torchwood.

Gwen, Ianto and Jack left go to get food with Owen refusing to leave. The doctor closed his folder and left just as everyone came back in. Ianto place a coffee next to Owen and smiled

'How is she?' Jack asked solemnly.

'She's going into surgery in twenty minutes' Owen replied frowning a little at Gwen who was cringing and holding herself up by the window ceil.

'How long will it take?' Ianto asked standing notably away from Jack.

'They uh, couldn't really say any where from 4-6 hours' Two doctor's in scrubs entered the room one smiled and proceeded to guide Toshiko and the bed out of the room.

'I've got a laptop, I'll do a bit of research' Ianto said sitting down on the second armchair and getting a black laptop bag out. Owen looked over to him and faked a smiled; Ianto met it with a compassionate face. He stood and looked around room stretching his legs. It was a typical room with bleach white walls, the corner closest to the door contained a couch, armchair and low coffee table. Other than that the room had two bedside tables an extra fold out bed, by the demands of Jack, Toshiko had been given the best room in the hospital. Owen was snapped out of his thought when Gwen clicked open her phone.

'Andy…hi…what can you tell me?' She nodded listening for a few minutes 'alright give us the results when you have them, thanks.' Jack looked up immediately

'What's he got?'

'They found DNA on her neck she was grabbed and thrown' Gwen cringed but continued 'they've been going through CCTV-' Gwen stopped, her body went solid with pain and she screamed.

'Gwen!' Ianto yelled running to her He knelt down beside her as she fell to the ground her body wracked with pain; Jack stuck his head out the door and yelled for a nurse. Owen ran from Toshiko's side the doctor in him taking over

'Gwen, look at, sweet heart. C'mon talk to me.' Gwen looked up at him fear in her eyes

'It's the baby.' She whispered before she was surrounded by a flood of scrubs and white coats.


	5. Gwen and Rhys

A/N: Hello! I know I have been very naughty and not published the next chapter in a while but please forgive me and review. I hope you like it! RnR

Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood if I wouldn't need to be in denial about Toshiko and Owen's death. :p

'Gwen' Jack ran to her as she re-entered the room, he held her close stroking her hair as she cried 'Your going to be alright' He hushed 'Do you want to go home?'

'No, I want to stay, for Tosh' she nodded stepping away from Jack

'You want me to call Rhys' Ianto asked squeezing her hand gently.

'No, he's uh, he's on his way' She sniffled as a worried Rhys entered the room looking at her from the door.

'Bloody hell' He walked over holding her close as she cried into his shirt and he squeezed her tight. Owen looked down at his hands, Ianto looked at the pair with sadly then returned to his laptop, he looked up briefly to see Jack looking at him, they stared for a bit his own eyes simply ignoring the pleading in his lover's eyes. Jack turned back to the window, the rain still pattering heavily.

A/N: I know REALLY short chapter but the next one is up as well so sorry, I'm a cliff-hanger addict.


	6. It's not fair

A/N: aaaand another one (because the last was ridiculously short) hope you like it please review!

Disclaimer: If I owned torchwood I wouldn't be writing these.

A young Doctor entered smiling happily

'The procedure went very well' he said side stepping the bed as it was pushed back in 'She should wake up in a few hours, try to keep her still' with the bed back in the room everyone relaxed slightly. Ianto stilled tapped at his computer wiping his eyes every now and then all the time ignoring Jack. Gwen and Rhys were half lying down on the couch Rhys hushing Gwen with reassuring words. Owen had moved an armchair to bedside the bed and now resumed his position by Tosh. The room was silent and the Doctor left. The piercing ring of Gwen's phone echoed through the room.

'Andy' she sat up flicking it open immediately 'look that doesn't matter now what have you got?' She nodded half smiling, half growling she looked up at Jack 'They've got him.' Owen's chair tipped over as he darted for the door Jack caught him grabbing his shoulders firmly

'It might be best if Ianto and I go…you should stay, be here with Toshiko in case she wakes up' Jack half smiled and Owen grunted but returned to his chair picking it up and once again taking Toshiko's hand. They left walking silently to the elevator pressing the button. They stepped in the empty elevator, the doors thudding shut after them. Jack turned to Ianto frowning and stepping a little closer to take his hand. Ianto moved quickly away avoiding Jack.

'What's wrong Yan?' He sighed

'Nothing' Ianto replied sternly keeping his eyes on the door as if willing them to open

'Come on, we both know that's a lie'

'Do we?' He asked icily

'What's wrong Yan, please' He almost begged holing Ianto's shoulders and bending his head slightly to look into his eyes

'I can't do this anymore Jack' Ianto whispered tears choking him as he stopped them from falling

'Do what?' Jack frowned muttering 'Have I done something?'

'No Jack' He looked down 'I can't go on loving a man who will never love me, it's not right.' Ianto looked directly into his eyes 'It's killing me Jack' He whispered a flash of pain running through his eyes. Jack nodded forcing himself to let go because he was right, he couldn't asked Ianto to sacrifice himself.

'I'm sorry Yan' He muttered as the elevator doors.


	7. Waking up

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the lack of publishing this story, it's been forever!!! Things have been hectic and i just haven't had a chance, it is all finished so I can continue publishing it if people are still interested at all. Please RnR!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood series 3 would be denied by everyone as it is by me...unfortunately it happened thus I don't own any of the characters.

They drove the SUV silently to the Cardiff police station; a less then entertained Andy at the desk.

'We have your culprit' He muttered throwing the pen onto the newspaper crossword.

'Show me' Jack ordered

'Hi Andy! Oh your so brilliant, thanks Jack yes I am.' He muttered sarcastically walking up the stairs to reveal a long corridor

'Oh Andy' Ianto smiled when he turned him a coffee 'got you a coffee two sugars and a cream'

'Oh Ianto' He sipped happily 'thanks mate you're a legend.' Stopping outside a cell he opened the door to reveal an unhappy looking twenty year old sitting in a corner, the beginnings of a dark moustache on his face. Jack entered the cell and the boy looked up immediately

'Is she okay?' He panicked his eyes scared 'Oh my god is she okay?'

'Why did you do it?' Jack asked smoothly

'I didn't….I didn't mean to….It just…that thing, that gun or whatever it took over me….I could stop….I'm sorry, oh god I'm so sorry.' The boy cried, Jack stood and turned to Andy shoving two pills into his hand

'Give him these, wipe the records, and let him wake up at home.' He ordered 'I want the technology that did this in my hands the minute it is found!'

'You mean your just gonna let him go' Andy yelled and Ianto nodded

'Give me the paper work'.

………….

Jack and Ianto returned to find the same scene, Owen losing hope for Toshiko's quick recovery, Gwen and Rhys on the couch and Toshiko herself in bed. The room fell into silence until she screamed, her body thrashing, she swung at Jack as he tried to calm her and ripped off a bandage as a young nurse ran in

'GET OFF!' She scream 'OH MY GOD, PLEASE. LET. ME. GO.' The nurse sedated her moving quickly to fix her arm

'I'm sorry, I'll wrap this one up again she should wake up again in a few hours.' She finished leaving quickly and sliding the door closed behind her. Owen held her hand to his cheek he gave up and for the first time in a long time, Owen Harper cried

'Oh pet' Gwen whispered swooping over and wrapping her arms comfortingly around him then sitting down next to him, his hand in hers 'She'll be okay love, she's just a little sick, she'll get better.' She cooed.


	8. Gumboots

Chapter 8

A/N: Da da daaaa. Another one, I'll publish this and the next one today and if you still like this story after that more tomorrow. Pretty please RnR!!!

Disclaimer: I....still don't own torchwood :'( but that doesn't mean I can't play with the characters!!

Toshiko opened her eyes with a start and looked around; she shuffled to sit up slowly ignoring the pain in her back. The room was dark shadows had fallen across it and she could make out the silhouettes of the team. Gwen and Rhys had fallen asleep sitting up, Jack was curled on the fold out bed, and Owen sat next to her his head on the bed and his hand holding hers. The last had stood by the window but now sat him down on the bed.

'Hello' Ianto smiled

'Hello' Toshiko croaked 'What happened?' she asked looking over to see a vase of purple flowers on the bedside table.

'Gwen Gottim bless her' he smiled grabbing a grape then offering them to her 'don't you remember…do you want to remember?'

'Yes' She frowned biting a grape 'I was on a mission, it was raining and…'

'You were pushed out a window by a man with a dark moustache' they chuckled

'I don't think my shoes helped' she smiled and he leaned over the bed producing her high heeled boots

'Gumboots may have been better'

'Yeah 'cause I own a pair of gumboots' she said throwing a grape which he caught in his mouth

'Co-ordination' he smiled before looking at Jack and straight back to Tosh

'What's he done?' She place her free hand on his 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing…just….nothing' he sighed

'I knew it' she sat up more whimpering a little

'Doctor said you shouldn't move much' he place pillows behind her 'what did you know?'

'He's did this once before she fell for him but then you worked out that he can't fall for you.'

'You know me too well' he scowled

'Yes and I know Jack almost as much as you do, don't worry, everything always finds a way of getting into place.' She smiled but then her face dropped 'I can't feel my legs'

'I know' he smiled comfortingly lying down next to her and staring at the ceiling 'It's gonna be ok'

……

Jack woke with a start the fold out bed squeaking as he sat up quickly. He looked over to the bed; Owen was resting his hand on Toshiko, his head rolled back in a deep sleep. Tosh herself had pillows sitting her up but her eyes were shut and her other hand was in Ianto's who had fallen asleep next to her. Gwen and Rhys were asleep on the couch his arms wrapped protectively around her. He walked into the middle of the room, his team laying around him each of them different to the people he often knew, each of their worlds falling apart in a different way. Owen Harper the most arrogant twat that they knew was so different. Almost innocent. Jack chuckled, and innocent Owen was a weird thought. He turned a little looking at his young lover, then turned and quickly walked to the window knowing that he wouldn't sleep again tonight.

One week later-

'Will I walk?' Tosh asked hopefully squeezing Owen's hand

'Your very lucky, you may walk but you'll need physio.' The doctor smiled signing a few paper before snapping the clipboard show.

'I'll take care of that' Owen smiled to her.


End file.
